clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Ghost Squad focuses on improvement. We are currently looking for Platinum + players interested in 1v1. Those of us who are more skilled will act as coaches during practice. Practices switch between doing best of three matches between members, where advice will be passed freely, and larger 1v1 obs games. During the obs games, Ghost will split into two smaller groups to keep everyone involved in practice. Not everything is about serious business, though. As a Ghost, expect to be playing plenty of custom games and team games for fun. Ghost Forum Thread History Ghost is one of the original squads founded in eXe. Ghost has a long heritage starting back in another clan and continuing through the present. It has seen many members come and go. Some hold higher ranks, some are in other divisions, and others still serve Ghost today. Ghost has been the pinnacle team in eXe with its wealth of members and continues to this day to impress its former leaders and members. Hopefully it will remain for many years to come. Yutari Era When the Starcraft Division was first created, the first ST squad ever created was Ghost under the leadership of now current eXe Leader Yutari. Ghost started as a squad of six with Squad Assistant CiferUlquiorra and team members Naustix, zKarp, Caprice, and GregoRoach. With the creation of Ghost came the creation of Void Ray, another ST squad under the leadership of Rander. These two squads shared many practices together playing everything from 1v1s to team defence games. The joke around the old clan was the two squads were, in fact, just one squad dubbed the "Ghost Rays". This pattern continued for quite some time while Naustix moved to Void Ray to become the team assistant and Ghost picked up another member, Shogun. This remained the norm for another few months until Yutari was forced to step down and accept the HTIA positon within the Starcraft Division. Yutari picked GregoRoach to succeed him and thus a new era of Ghost began. GregoRoach Era Grego took over for Yutari and the success of Ghost continued. While in the old clan, Ghost remained very competitive and its members continued to impress. Shogun was promoted to Squad Assistant in no time, providing Ghost a long stretch of stability. Other members to join in this time were Ratchopps, Aintskeered, and Rander, who, due to real life issues, transferred from being the Void Rays' SL. Grego continued to be the Squad Leader up until his promotion to Platoon Leader. At this time, Ratchopps was selected to become the new leader. Shortly after the change of leadership, the mass exodus to form eXe began and plunged the entire division, including Ghost, into turmoil. Grego would assume the position of Squad Assistant at this time. Ratchopps Era Ratchopps took over Ghost at an inopportune time. Practices were erratic, and the structure that used to be provided by the old clan suddenly disappeared. The leadership of Ratchopps was one key to keeping Ghost, and the division as a whole, together. His unshakable personality and firm commitment to Starcraft kept the team together. Under Ratchopps's leadership, the title of Team Leader meant less that you were the best player or the first choice of higher-ups. Being Team Leader meant that you were level-headed, dedicated, and had the time to devote to Ghost to keep it the best that it could be. This attitude about the position of TL caused it to bounce back and forth between members of Ghost during the Ratchopps Era, leading to a sense of community and friendship within Ghost. As is often the case, Ratchopps encountered real life issues that caused him to step down from the position of Team Leader. In his place, Ratchopps appointed Aintskeered. Aintskeered Era Ainsskeered took over for Ratchopps as TL of Ghost, and it remained this way for a number of months. Under Aintskeered the squad continued to progress very well and did expectionally well in the in-house division league, winning numerous matches against better teams and moving up in the standings. Aintskeered unfortunetly due to real life reasons had to step down and Ratchopps assumed leadership once again. Current Era The squad has seen many leaders come and go and is now headed by Scytale, with the assist of Luc & Sabotage. It remains as active as ever and still holds many veteran members with in eXe and one original member. GregoRoach still remains as an active member of the team and continues to provide his expertise to all current leadership and its members. Ratchopps also remains as a Team Assistant after being able to return from his real life obligations and QQing about how Toss is underpowered. List of Past Ghost Longtime Members eXeYutari - Squad Leader(older clan) now serves as eXe Leader TGxUlquiorra - Squad Assistant(older clan) now On Leave in TG in the CoD Division eXeRander - Team Member now is on leave for real life reasons eXeNaustix - Team Member nows serves as Guild Wars Division Officer in eXe eXeShogun - Squad Assistant(older clan)/Team Assistant now is on leave for real life reasons Caprice - Team Member is now a member of a competitive team in Canada zKarp - Team Member whereabouts unknown Ghyslyn - Team Member now on a competitive team in Canada YuiDN - Team Member, unable to satisfy all the conditions set by the team Scheduled Practice Sunday, Wednesday - 8:00 pm est Playing Outside of Scheduled Time Ghost mans the Chat Channel 'eXe Ghost' on Starcraft. Feel free to hang out in the channel, as that is where most Ghosts are going to be if they are on Starcraft. If you would like help with anything at all, just ask and you'll probably get some help. About Our Members A Ghost is a dedicated member who is active on the forums and not afraid to get clobbered every once in a while in-game. A Ghost is open-minded and creative. A Ghost knows how to act as part of a team and wants to be a better gamer. Ghosts are helpful to their squadmates. A Ghost knows that playing the game is the key to improvement and can give and take constructive criticism. A Ghost never gives up. Ghosts in Competition As a team, Ghost places in the upper tier of eXe's Starcraft teams. In NATL Season 3, Ghost placed second, bested by team Defiler. This automatically placed Ghost in the upper bracket for NATL Season 4. Eight members of Ghost signed up for the eXe GSL tournaments. Six signed up for Code S, and two signed up for Code A. Current Members Ghosts love cake. This little known fact is actually a secret to their charming intellect and dazzling looks. It is customary that when approaching a Ghost for a favor, such as replay analysis or a back massage, you first offer them a slice of their favorite cake. These are listed below for everyone's convenience. Category:Teams Category:StarCraft Category:NA